


Cock-block

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Jack being Jack, M/M, Naked Hide and Seek, Sex, hothouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Jack ever learn?  The hub is never empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock-block

Jack stood on the top step leading to his office as he watched Gwen trail out after Owen while their argument continued.

 

With a sigh he turned his attention to Tosh who was finishing up. With a final flourish she flicked off her monitor and stood. She waved as she tripped out the door and Jack finally had the main hub to himself.

 

Jack closed his eyes and listened to his home come to life. The babble of the water, the rustle of Myfanwy in her nest. The occasional ping as the fax machine hummed. Ianto’s dulcet tones humming … Ianto?

 

Jack turned to follow the sound of his Welshman. Ah, the siren’s song. Ah, how poor seamen were lost when following the song of the mermaids onto the rocks in fog. Jack now knew how it could happen. What is believed to be manatees calling out, sounding like a woman’s voice. Ianto, humming sounded just like the Tardis when in flight.

 

Sometimes Jack sat on the walkway above the kitchen so he could hear Ianto hum. Closing his eyes he was back on the sexy blue lady. God, how he was captivated by the sound of pure sex.

 

Ianto turned as he heard Jack enter and smiled softly. “Following me again Jack?”

 

“Well, I did need something filed” Jack leered.

 

“Oh” Ianto giggled with a raised eyebrow. “Filed?”

 

“Mmmm. Needs a home.” Jack smiled softer as Ianto stepped forward.

 

“Well, give it here then” Ianto held out his hand at hip level.

 

Jack sniggered as he flopped his penis into Ianto’s hand. Ianto didn’t blink. He didn’t even break eye contact as the weight landed on his palm. Instead he closed his fingers and squeezed.

 

Jack panted as Ianto pulled with the next squeeze. “Well sir, this is a problem.”

 

Unable to speak, Jack grunted and gasped as another pull/squeeze grip was employed.

 

“Needs a particular spot.” Ianto whispered as he bent in to bite Jack’s ear.

 

Jack whimpered and nodded excitedly as Ianto pulled him closer, allowing Jack to slide his hands inside the back of Ianto’s pants. Ianto’s bum was lovely and soft. Then he was gone.

 

Shit! Jack chased him giggling hysterically as an impromptu game of naked hide n seek was started. Finally Jack caught him in the hothouse. Well, Ianto waiting with his pants around his ankles while stroking himself was an easy catch but phwooor, what a catch!

 

Ianto was gasping as jack tugged on his gorgeous big dick and wondered how to manoeuvre him into the office then down the manhole. They locked eyes as they ground and gasped.

 

The noise of Gwen’s interruption was like a cold dump of water and Jack knew he had lost his edge with Ianto who now looked positively horrified.

 

Gwen ran from the room laughing into her hands as Ianto struggled with his trousers.

Damn it!


End file.
